


Desolate Love

by Krill (Yanzoo)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cosmic, Cosmic Universe, Dark Cosmic Jhin - Freeform, Dark Star - Freeform, Dark cosmic, F/M, Oneshot, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanzoo/pseuds/Krill
Summary: The sower of life travels through the universe, meditating about her lost love.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Nami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Desolate Love

She should  _ hate _ him, hate the desolation he brought, that with each shot of the dark matter gun he held on his hands, countless lives died, for his macabre art. But there was something about it, his art and his brand of death that didn't make her too angry. Angry, yes, always. All of her effort was being constantly thwarted by the Dark Star, and Jhin was no exception. In fact he seemed to target her specifically, going after her worlds like he was trying to fix them. But, at least, she thought, he would always be quick.

He was not a sadist like Thresh, even if he took pleasure in his work, he was quick, deliberate, every crack on the surface of a planet was precise, creating his macabre pieces one canon shot at a time. He always left a black hole in his wake, like all Dark Stars, but it didn't devour the lifeless planets behind, instead creating systems not too dissimilar from the one previously there.

Rock, endless winter and complete desolation, the planets, broken and destroyed were always like that, but each one was uniquely in ruins, each broken system and planet like a ghost of Nami's work. She wept, looking from above, observing all of the life that she had sown completely gone. Until she heard a little peep, felt something coming from the snowy hell left behind on one of the planets. It had kept most if its shape, apart from a hole at the middle, crossing the core and leaving the planet baren of any energy. Or at least she imagined. A miracle had happened, for bacteria still survived on the desolate landscape, surviving out of a latent energy spilled by the same machinations that decimated the system. Those were but a few bacteria, barely surviving out of whatever was still left, a primordial sludge amidst the frostbite. She knew that life wouldn't last long, but she was overjoyed by that small miracle nonetheless. She knew Jhin, if nothing was left of his old self, would have not have left anything, he would have personally crushed those beings on his entropy, crushed the planet with his bare hands and scattered the remains to become but a asteroid field ringing around his black hole. But he didn't, and the fact that he didn't especially on a planet she had seeded with life made her stars shine with hope, looking onward to the infinite reach of the cosmos, in search of his eye, that bright star she once had fallen in love with.

Maybe, she wondered, one day he would come back to the court. Maybe, she hoped, a tenuous hope and as fragile as the life Jhin had left behind on the baren planet, maybe he would come back to her.


End file.
